Hungry Love
by Kizutin
Summary: SasuNaru! Sasuke's a vampire who seeks his mate. Naruto's just a human who wants to get trough school. They meet and fall in love, but love between immorteal and mortal isn't something easy to deal with. Will vampire Sasuke and Naruto get each other?
1. A huge temptation

"Hungry Love"

Real writer is my beloved friend: Elsie-Vive and her Yami: Heartnet (another personality thingy ^^)

Rated to: T to be safe or to M for future yaoi chapters

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

(A/N:) = Author's note

SasuNaru! Their eyes met, and from on that moment they couldn't stay away from each others. But if you're human, and your lover is a vampire, things ain't easy. YAOI!

Pairings: (Main:) Sasuke x Naruto, (side:) Sharingan x Kyuubi, Kakashi x Iruka, and maybe others...

Elsie-Vive: "Thanks to all of you who bother to read this. Don't worry! They will kiss each other in chapter 2... and some yaoi in chappie 3 or 4 *smirk*

Heartnet: "We know then what it feels like to wait another chapter to arrive about... *counts with fingers* seven months! So, we try be quick!"

Elsie-Vive: " Yes. Please, enjoy! And if you want a yaoi scene to some else pairing than Sasuke and Naruto (They will have a lots and lots of sex anyway.) then tell me and i will make you one. ^^"

Heartnet: "So, other characects won't have sex if you don't say anything! *evil grin* Got it?? *Silence* Good. Now, enjoy! Oh. And Kizu will you do the disclaimer for us? *innocent smile* otherwise... *takes a bazooka thingy out of nowhere* *Evil laugh*

Kizu: O__O Elsie-vive doesn't own Naruto... And these some of these happening have been taken from a book Twilight.

Heartnet: Thank you. *Still has the bazooka thingy*

Elsie-Vive: Yami, put that thing down. ^^'''

Heartnet: Hikari-mine, i'm gonna need it. *Looks at the scary SasuSaku, NaruHina and Hentai fans behind the corner*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A huge temptation

Blonde, blue eyed boy, Naruto Namikaze transferred in Konoha's 10'th grade two weeks ago. Yet again he was walking to his class. He had biology with Iruka Umino as his teacher.

"Okey class!" Iruka motioned students to sit down. "Today we're going to take some blood samples for our next class."

Everyone in class groaned. No one liked to look at their own or each others blood being taken.

"Disgusting!" Naruto's friend, Kiba Inuzuka whispered.

Naruto just nodded. He hated biology a lot. But Iruka was a good teacher and a nice one, so it was bearable.

After that, Naruto and his guy friend: Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji, went for a lunch to the cafeteria. Lee, being an ADHD, got a table to them, because he scared other students off by talking about youth and flowers that grow under the rainbow.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder, which got abused by a needle in biology class. He frowned. "Tch! Troublesome!"

"I agree!" Kiba whined. "It was reaaaaaaally disgusting! It hurt a lot ya know!"

Naruto grinned at Kiba. "Bah! There's just not enough a man in you to take one little needle shot!"

Everyone in their table laughed, except Kiba.

"Arrrgh! Shut up! Ya dunno even know how much i hate blood samples!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto laughed softly. _"Heh! That's Kiba! He's always afraid of needles!" _ He turned around to check other tables around them, and then...

Pitch black eyes and hair, pale skin and beautiful features in every way.

Naruto stared at four students the same age as himself, and then bent over to Shikamaru's side to ask: "Who're those five over there?"

Shikamaru looked at the same way as Naruto, and noticed who he meant. "Oh, those are the Uchica family. All of them are adopted by doctor Mangekyon Uchica. Only Sasuke and Itachi are real brothers." He pointed at two black haired and eyed boys.

"Hmm..." Naruto noticed how alone they seemed to be. He hadn't noticed them until now.

Suddenly the younger raven hair turned to look at Naruto. They looked at each other who-knows how long, but the bell rang when Naruto decided to avoid his piercing eyes. Strangely the raven boy seemed angry because of that.

----------------------------------------------------------

In english class, Naruto had to sit beside the raven.

While no one noticed, Naruto stared at him, and took in all his features. "He's so beautiful! And pale! God, he could be a model!" Naruto noted to himself that the raven had some muscles and his eyes were unnatural black.

Without warning the raven boy turned his gaze to Naruto. They stared yet again each other, and seemed to lost track of time.

Then the raven boy spoke. "Who're you?"

Naruto was quit suprised at first because of the raven's voice. It was like silk, warm and comfortable.

Naruto still stared into his eyes. "I'm Naruto Namikaze. And you are..."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchica." Sasuke didn't turn his eyes away. He studied Naruto's sky blue eyes. _"Amazing. I'd like to drown in to those eyes, and know everything about him. Everything what he's thinking. Everything is so... different in him." _ Sasuke wasn't really paying any attention to that Naruto was fidgeting under Sasuke's stare.

Naruto gazed one more time back at Sasuke, and let himself fall into those eyes. _"Sasuke's so mysterious. His eyes... they're light brownish red now." _

Suddenly their teacher Kakashi Hatake called them. "Sasuke, Naruto pay some attention to my teaching too. You can continue your 'stripping each other in your minds some other time."

Everyone laughed. Naruto blushed heavily, and Sasuke shot up from his seat and ran out from classroom, leaving everyone puzzled. Everyone except Kakashi who smirked under his mask. "So Sasuke, he's the one?"

Naruto sighed while he walked down the street with Lee and Kiba. He could still remember what Sasuke had said to him in math class when Naruto sat beside him.

**(Flash Back)**

**Naruto noticed from corner of his eye how intimately Sasuke stared at him. Naruto also noticed how Sasuke's eyes were now mixing of honey and strawberry red: Absolutely incredible gorgeous. **

**Sasuke brushed gently Naruto's hand, which ran some shivers down both of them spines. Then he spoke, still looking heated at Naruto. "Naruto... I want to know you. Everything about you. But i can't. It's not right. That's why; you and i shall not speak nor touch again. Understand?" He whispered. **

**(End of Flash Back)**

_"Why?" _Naruto thought._"You know I don't understand something like that." _He touched his palm where Sasuke had brushed his own palm. Naruto frowned. He could still feel that cold skin and those shivers. _"Stupid Sasuke. You're so confusing!" _

"Na-ru-tooooo!" Lee called to get Naruto's attention. "What are you spacing out for? You looked kind of sad just a while ago."

Naruto was confused. "Huh? I did?"

"Yeah! Ya were really angst looking. Love troubles?" Kiba teased snickering. That got Naruto extremely mad.

"KIBA, YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW I DON'T LOVE THAT GUY!"

Now was Kiba's and Lee's turn to be confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's 'he'?" Kiba asked.

Naruto started to panic. "NO ONE! ABSOLUTE NO ONE! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT SASUKE!" He yelled. Then it hit him that Kiba and Lee looked like they worried about his to mental hospital.

"Uh... I kinda... started to talk to him..." Naruto muttered. He wasn't really sure what his friends would say if he'd tell them about Sasuke's and his little chats.

"Naruto, Uchica's kinda weird. Make sure that he won't hurt ya." Kiba said seriously.

"Okey." But Naruto couldn't go near to Sasuke from on tomorrow because of that talk with him.

After Naruto's: "Sasuke filled" night, he was eating some fish sandwich in kitchen. "Stupid, stupid Sasuke!" Naruto muttered to himself. "Coming into my dreams and being his usual weird self." Naruto remember how in his dream, Sasuke had blood-red eyes and cat-like pupils. Sasuke also had big black bat wings and sharp fangs.

_"Don't go. Don't you ever go away." _

_"That was what Sasuke said in my dream. I wonder what that means." _Naruto thought. _"Maybe he doesn't want me to stay away from him, even thought he said that." _He ruffled some of his blond hair angrily. "AAAAARRRGH! YOU SASUKE TEME! YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOO CONFUSING! FUCK YOU!" He yelled.

Of course his step-father Arashi heard it. "NARUTO! NO SWERING!"

"Fine..." Naruto murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In school Naruto got right away to his biology class. He was already late.

When he entered tobhis classroom, Iruka was saying something about videos.

"Hey Naruto! Just in time! We're going to watch some videos, so could you please switch the lights off?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Then he went to his seat but noticed someone sitting next to him. And you can only guess who that person is...

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelped.

"Naruto, shut up!" Some other pupils yelled.

It was really dark in classroom, except the faint light which was coming from screen.

Sasuke stiffened when he felt Naruto's presence so close. _"Oh Naruto, you idiot! Do you have any idea how much you're torturing me?!" _Sasuke mentally sighed and tried to move away from the blonde, but hit the wall before getting anywhere. _"Shit." _He simply stated.

Naruto wasn't having any easier moments with the raven so close to him. He had all work to do not look at Sasuke. _"Why, God why?! Why do You hate me so much that You're putting me to sit next that bastard?!" _He glanced carefully at Sasuke, and just sat there staring at him... again. Naruto was beginning to feel weird tingling on his hand, and realized how close it was to Sasuke's. Just a few inches and there... their hands would touch.

Sasuke noticed right away from corner of his eye how Naruto stared at him. He too was feeling some kind of tingling feeling on his hand. _"This is dangerous! If i don't get away from him soon i might just-!"_

With a grumble, Sasuke shot up from his seat and out from the door.

Naruto was getting really pissed. _"He's doing that again! What's his problem?" _Naruto thought while scribbling something random to his notebook. He then focused on what he had drawn and shot up from his seat and he too ran from the classroom.

"...?" Shikamaru, who was sitting behind Naruto and Sasuke's table, took Naruto's notebook and studied the picture. There was a certain raven boy in it with a fox boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh heh heh!" Naruto had a fox like grin. He had home economics class, and they're making pancakes with syrap, whip cream and strawberries. Of course Naruto was happy because of it. The problem was that his pair was none other than Sasuke. _"Damn it! Are every teacher in this school trying to pair up me and Sasuke or something?!" _Naruto mentally cried at the thought of him and Sasuke together.

"Dobe!" Sasuke's comment made Naruto want to scream him to deaf.

"JUST WHO THE HELL IS A DOBE IN HERE YOU BASTARD ICE PRINCESS!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, and Sasuke had to cover his ears so he wouldn't become deaf.

Sasuke frowned. "Did you just call me ice princess...?"

Naruto blushed a bit from Sasuke's amused look. "Ne-never mind!" He replied. _"Aaaaarrrgh! Why am i BLUSHING?! I have no reason to blush! It's not that i like Sasuke... even though he __**is**__ an appearence of sex-god, and soooo handsome and gorgeous and mysterious and nice and- Hey! Just what in God's name am i talking thinking! No! Those aren't my thoughts!" _

"Hey! We have to finish this!" Sasuke informed while pouring some cream on their pancakes.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered. _"Looks like i'm the only one who got any kind of problems." _Naruto started to pour more syrup. on pancakes and got his hands on it too. "Hmm, i'm already stuffed up with strawberries... I don't think i want any syrup." He put his hand in front of Sasuke's face and stated calmly. "Lick it."

Sasuke felt ho his cheeks started to heat, and tried to make it to go away. He swallowed loudly and spoke: "Naruto..."

"Come on now, Sasuke! I need my hand!" Naruto replied, not even looking at him.

Sasuke did as he was told, and bent over to lick the syrup away from Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke just when his tongue caressed over his fingers. "No! With the cakeslice you teme!"

"Hn. I just oboyed your order." Sasuke said smirking, while looking at Naruto, now with coffee brown eyes.

"You should know that in our home economic class it means: Take it off with a cake slice!"

"Sorry. You're just so... hard to read. I want to figure out what your thinking." Sasuke stared Naruto again with weird passion in his eyes.

Naruto gulped. He had never had such a strong urge to touch someone as right now. "Sasuke, you're... always making me feel funny inside. Why...?" Naruto asked while moving closer to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke moved closer too, until they were nose to nose with each other. "I dont really know. Besides, you're the one making me feel weird."

------------------------------------

Elsie-Vive: "Fluffy? Yeah i know. Too bad for you! But... *sigh* i'm so happy that i got this finally ready! ^^ Hope you liked it! It was all for your sake! Anyway, the next chappie will come after a month... maybe... probably... *sweatdrop* I'll try to be fast peops! Read 'n' Review!


	2. He's a monster from my nightmare

_Elsie-vive: "Hello everyone! Happy to be able to publish new chapter for you ^^ "_

_Heartnet: "Well, we were quick with uploading this, right Hikari?" *Grin*_

_Elsie-vive: *Nod* "Yeah. Anyway, enjoy yourself!" _

_Oh yes! I just so own Naruto! Hey! Is that sarcasm in my voice? Yes! You idiots… Of course I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. _

_Pairing: (Main) Sasuke x Naruto, (Side) Sharingan x Kyuubi, and maybe Kakashi x Iruka and some others if you beg me and pride me with chocolate or ED-drinks *smirk*_

**Chapter 2: **He's a monster from my nightmares, but man, can he kiss!

After school, Naruto wasn't really in a mood to go home, so he decided to go to the library. And to his luck _(A/N: "Thought he wouldn't admit it just yet now would he?" *grin*) _Sasuke was there too.

"_Crap!" _Naruto cursed. _"There's a girl with him! Oh! It's just his cousin." _Naruto didn't even realize that it made him feel relieved. Somehow a thought of Sasuke having a girlfriend was making him a little… jealous?

Naruto walked to them and greeted them with a big smile. "Hi ya!"

Sasuke's cousin Hinata, who was a shy and small girl with dark bluish hair, blushed crimson and ran away.

While Naruto just stared after her confused, Sasuke snorted. "Don't worry. She's always like that when it comes to boys."

Naruto nodded. "Uh-huh. _What a weird girl!" _He shook his head. "Well, anyway. I have something to ask from you."

Sasuke looked up from his book, startling Naruto with his beautiful cold black eyes. "What is it?"

"Well… Sasuke… Why do you… I mean, do you really… why…"

"Yes?"

"Umm… _Argh! I can't ask it! I just can't ask him: Why do you say you hate me, if you want to touch me? It's too hard! _Nothing."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke chuckled. _"So cute."_

Suddenly the book shell started to collapse on them.

"Ah!" Naruto couldn't move because fear and surprise hauled his feats on their place.

The book shell was about to crush Naruto…

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke leaped from his seat to between Naruto and the book shell, and pushed. He sent the book shell to fly on the other side of the library.

For a moment he didn't realize what he had done. He was too busy to check if his blondie was all right.

Naruto was staring at the wall where the book shell had hit. There was a huge hole on it. "…Wow…" He whispered. He was really impressed. Not every junior high student could do something like that. Any **human **couldn't do something like that. Naruto snapped out from his thoughts and gazed into Sasuke's worry filled milk-coffee coloured eyes.

Sasuke was practically searching for any injures or bruises, but there was none. He sighed in relief. "Thank you God. I'm so glad." He stopped damage check and now gazed back into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. To Sasuke those eyes were worth to kill for. And that smile Naruto almost always had was something he treasured in his heart. Naruto's charming and dizzying scent was like a drug to him. No. The boy himself was like a drug to him. A drug which Sasuke enjoyed to watch, touch, and smell… but he couldn't taste it. Not yet.

Naruto was beginning to be really worried about Sasuke. He was like someone had drugged him.

Naruto shook him a little bit. "Sasuke. Hey Sasuke! What happened? What was that?" He questioned.

Sasuke blinked a few times before focusing fully to Naruto's words. "What?"

Naruto tried to read Sasuke's mind. He knew it wasn't possible, but he tried. He wanted to know what happened. "Sasuke, what…" He tried to think some kind of question that would get an answer to all the other questions. He closed his eyes to make that question, and found it. "Just what are you?" He asked while opening his eyes.

Sasuke wasn't there.

Naruto whirled around to find him, but he wasn't in anywhere to see. Naruto thought about that again. _"Strong, fast, pale, black hair, eyes which chance colour…" _He came into a frightening conclusion. His eyes widened as he realized how simple that answer was, but how scary and unreal it felt. "Oh God." He whispered.

Sasuke ran, ran and ran, faster and faster. He had just broken one of the rules in front of the one he most loved in the entire universe. That certain rule he had broke, was the most important to his kind of creatures: Do not show **yourself** to humans.

"_Oh great! What should I do?" _He thought bitterly while running past trees and bushes. _"He probably won't speak to me ever again, or spear a second glance. Ever!" _

"_Aww… poor thing!" _Sasuke's brother's voice rang in his head. He could hear some fake pity in his voice.

"_Shut up Neji!" _Sasuke answered. He felt something wet fall across his cheeks. "…?" He touched his face, while running as fast as a car would drive. "Are these… tears?" He asked out loud.

Another voice appeared in his head. _"Little brother, are you crying? I can feel your sadness so clearly that I was about think that it was mine!" _The oldest Uchica brother Sharingan called.

Sasuke hissed angrily. _"No I'm not!" _

Sharingan kept chasing after his little brother. _"Wait up! I'm coming for you!" _

Sasuke growled.

Neji snickered in his head. _"Poor little Sasuke. Crying like a girl whose toy has been pinched away."_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT-THE-HELL-UP!" _Sasuke roared. His brothers' voices faded.

(In the Uzumaki residence)

Naruto stared at the ceiling while lying on his bed. His head was so full of thoughts of the raven boy, that he couldn't even count on what's 1 + 1. His heart pounded harshly against his chest, like it would be about to burst.

A soft knock was heard on the door.

Naruto sat up and stared at the door, mentally inviting person behind the door in.

His nineteen year old brother Kyuubi came in. "Are you alright Naruto? I got worried when you didn't appear to get dinner. It's really rare to see you musing over something so much." He started to play with his long red hair while looking worriedly at his little brother.

Naruto fake smiled and tried to make sure that he wouldn't worry Kyuubi, his mother or host dad too much. "It's okay. I'm just fine. Nothing's wrong."

Kyuubi frowned. "You know I'm not buying that shit with your fake smile on your face." He growled.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. He knew that his big brother was good to tell when people are lying and not.

Kyuubi walked gracefully by Naruto's side and hit him with a pillow on the top of his head. "Idiot. You knew that I saw trough it." He shook his head. "You're so stubborn."

Naruto grinned playfully. "Like you are, huh?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Now this is my little brother that I have known for years!" He said while ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto whined loudly as a protest.

Then someone other knocked on the door.

Kyuubi stood up like he knew who it was. "Who is it?"

Deep silky voice laughed softly behind the door. "A donuts-man of course! Who're you expecting my sexy vixen?"

Naruto shuddered at the husky voice. _"I hope they won't start making-out in my room." _

Kyuubi practically jumped on the nineteen year old man who walked in. "Sharingan honey!" He screamed as he cooped into his raven haired lover's awaiting arms.

Sharingan smirked, his honey coloured eyes shining. "Eager now are we?"

"Oh yes!" Kyuubi said seductively, while nibbling Sharingan's neck.

Sharingan was taken a back by that kind of lovely attack. "Mmm… That's something I have to revenge for." He grinned widely as he started to make-out with Kyuubi.

Naruto sprinted out from the room with disgusted but red face. "BIG BROTHER! YOU PROMISED TO SPARE ME FROM THAT!"

Kyuubi chuckled evilly. "I'll have some mercy when you're getting a lover!"

Naruto snorted. _"Really? Well, I don't think that Sasuke would become my boyfriend no matter of what." _He stopped moving and thought about his thoughts and blushed madly. "Again?! Why is he sneaking into my thoughts?!" A small voice in his head told him that maybe, just **maybe**, he really was beginning to fall on that raven boy.

Naruto frowned and glared daggers at his phone. He frowned even louder. _"Fine. If we can't stay away from each other like this… then I will be the one who won't run. Sasuke, you're scared aren't you? That I would freak out now because I know that you are a –" _His thoughts died on that very moment he tried to force that word out. That word was something he feared. It was a word every nightmare and horror movie would paint into crimson of blood-drops. But who knows if those night-creatures are evil or dangerous for real?

With those thoughts in his mind, he took his phone and sprinted out from the front door into the rain.

Sasuke was curling into a small ball in the dark corner of his room. He really didn't want to face the sunlight and rain which glittered in forest outside of his windows. He really, really didn't want to face the world that had a certain blonde in it.

He hissed loudly when he was forced to meet sunlight which now hit his big brother's features.

Sharingan stood there, staring at his little brother who was hiding in dark corner from the outside world. "Tch! You're really pathetic, you know: Hiding in corner of your room, knowing that everything in you is graving for a certain little fox boy."

Every word stabbed Sasuke's heart like a knife. Every word his brother said was too true to him to endure.

Sharingan sighed. "Look, you have to face him someday. You can't escape from your mate forever. He'll eventually find you! You're bounded like that!" Now he was almost yelling those words at Sasuke. But he too knew that they were true.

Sasuke was startled when his phone rang. It was on his bed, lying forgotten and alone.

Sharingan nodded his head to the direction of the phone.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to his bed to take the phone and answer in it, but the one who called was someone who Sasuke most wanted to see. He was pondering with whatever answering or not, but when Sharingan pressed the answer button, he had no much choice.

A soft voice cleared all his thoughts at once. **"Sasuke? Is that you?"**That voice was his mate's voice. Such a beautiful and melodic voice, but it was full of worry and sadness.

"I want to see you." Sasuke knew that those words were too true to not be said.

He felt somehow relieved as his blonde's voice got happier and cheerful as it always used to be. **"You read my mind."**

"Is that so? I couldn't hear anything. Those were my thoughts."

Naruto sounded to hesitate, but then spoke. **"If that's true then… meet me in forest. I know you'll know where I am. You will know 'cause of my scent right?" **

Sasuke knew it. And Naruto knew that he knew. Naruto really figured out his secret right away. Well, who wouldn't if you'd push a big book shell to the other side of the library?

There was a long pause between them. Sasuke broke by accepting Naruto's offer to him. Sasuke wanted to see him, no matter of what, he had to see his mate.

(In the forest)

Naruto sat on a stone, waiting his love one to come. But he even though he tried to deny it, Sasuke meant the world to him. Sasuke was the centre of thoughts and the one who he wanted more than anything else.

He could feel raven boy's presence behind himself.

Naruto turned to face him, but Sasuke wasn't there.

Naruto blinked a couple of time, and turned then to face the ocean again.

Sasuke came face to face with Naruto. Too close. Closer than it was necessary to be.

Both yelped in surprise as their noses brushed together. Sasuke backed on the very edge of the high stone, and Naruto squirmed backwards right on the tree. He hit his head on it and whimpered in pain.

Between them were about 15 meters space, but Sasuke was by Naruto's side in half a second.

Sasuke massaged Naruto's head with his other hand, and the other was on Naruto's waist.

Naruto mooned in weird pleasure. Sasuke's touch felt really good and he didn't want him to stop.

Sasuke kept on nursing Naruto's head and ran his hand trough golden sun-kissed locks. He just had to wonder if Naruto's hair was softer than cat's fur.

Naruto reached to touch Sasuke's face, and ran carefully his fingers along the line of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke was so pale that it made his pitch black hair look even blacker, if it was even possible.

Sasuke took Naruto's face into his hands and gazed over his rosy lips. He suddenly became hungry of him. He wanted Naruto more than life itself. He wanted this human boy more than blood to drink. He wanted to love Naruto, his mate without fear of biting him, but it all seemed so meaningless now, and it scared Sasuke. He pulled away from Naruto, but Naruto leaned against him and clutched on his shirt.

"I'm not letting you go. I know what you are, but I'm not scared at all. I kind of like it. It makes you more mysterious." Naruto said while snuggling against Sasuke's perfect strong chest.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in total shock. "You don't care? You should be afraid of me."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke was even more shocked. "But… I might hurt you! Bite you!"

Naruto nodded again with a smile on his face. It was a smile of victory. He was winning, and Sasuke was losing.

Sasuke shook his head. Then when he was totally calm, except that he still wanted Naruto more than drug-addicted wants drugs, he spoke. "If you're really so sure of this all…" He searched for a right word.

Naruto found it before him. "Risky love which we both want more than anything…"

Sasuke nodded and continued. "…then say **it** out loud."

Naruto gulped. He was afraid of all kind of ghost stories and horror movies, and now his life was beginning to be like one with a huge amount of romance in it. And Sasuke wasn't evil or trying to bite him. He loved Naruto too much.

Sasuke pressed on. "Say it. Out loud."

Naruto took a deep breath and said that word which echoed trough the whole forest in weird melody. "You're a… vampire." It was silent after that. Dead silent and it felt to Naruto like the outside world didn't even exist.

Then Sasuke leaped up and ran with inhuman speed to side of the tree. He took the tree from ground and threw it as far he could, and that was really far. "YES! I'M A VAMPIRE!" Sasuke roared as he ran to the sunlight and exposed his bare chest to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's skin in both shock and fascinate.

Sasuke's skin was like a snow in moonlight, glittering and shining beautifully. He's perfect chest was too gorgeous to be human's, so it was defiantly vampire's.

Sasuke ran to Naruto before neither of them could even blink. He bared his fangs to him and showed how sharp and white they were. Then he took a good hold of Naruto's wrist and lifted him easily from the ground with one hand. "It's not like you could fight against me! Or escape!"

Naruto gasped when he was lifted from the ground, and suddenly rested against Sasuke's bare cold chest. He laid his forehead against Sasuke's and kissed him. It was a gentle and small kiss, but then when Sasuke responded, it became more heated and rough.

Sasuke ran his tongue against Naruto's plum lips, and when Naruto gasped in surprise, he slipped his tongue into his mate's hot cavern. He tasted something sweet and cinnamon. Something wild that he couldn't put a name to.

Naruto blushed and his thoughts ran wild, only aware of the vampire boy in front of him. _"He's a monster from my nightmares, but man, can he kiss!" _Naruto tasted blueberries and mint. It was strong flavour but still good.

They fought with dominant and in the end Sasuke won. Both sat on the ground, sweaty and flushed, but they were happy. They loved each other, rain was falling and they had nothing to hide. Everything was perfect. So how could anything destroy it?

_Elsie-vive: *Groan* "This chapter was killing my shoulders, so be happy about reading it. *Sigh* I'll try to get the next one updated soon. Read 'n' review! ^^ _


	3. Nightly visitor

_Heartnet: *Scary evil smirk* "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku…"_

_Elsie-Vive: *Sweat drop* Yami, what are you doing? You're scaring the shit out of me. *crawls away from Heartnet* _

_Heartnet: *Grins like a madman while cleaning something bloody* Ku ku ku ku ku… A new motor saw… Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku…*Continues chuckling and cleaning her new motor saw* _

_Elsie-Vive: *Bigger sweat drop* I'm not letting you to take control today. _

_And yet again: I – DON'T – OWN – NARUTO! I only wish so! I mean… No! Naruto would be full of random happenings and shonen-ai and yaoi scenes if I'd own it! O__O We don't want that. Maybe. I don't really know about you…_

_And to my readers: "Thank you ^^ Reading those comments was very fun and it made me happy to know that you like my story. And I'm reaaaally sorry about that "Sparkling" thingy… But you have to blame Stepphenie Meyer about that. But don't worry; I won't mention it anymore, so it won't bother you. *thinks hard* Should I increase my pace with making more chappies…? Naw… I'm too lazy. Sorry TT_TT"_

**Chapter 3:** Nightly visitor

Yellow snake like eyes watched his servant. Man had very pale skin and long black hair. His aura radiated darkness, blood lust and violence. He was sitting on black leather couch and motioned loyal servant, Kabuto to stop kneeling in front of him.

White haired 27 year old man with glasses bowed one more time, and then stood up before his master. "We have found the Uchica family, master Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled slightly and patted Kabuto's head. "Good work, little one. Sssssoon. Very Sssssoon. Ssssassuke… You'll be mine." He hissed gleefully.

"Yes, my master." Kabuto then looked at him worriedly. "Master…"

"Yesssss?"

First Kabuto hesitated, but decided to tell. "Sasuke Uchica seems to be with a human boy."

Orochimaru crossed his black eyebrow. "**Be with**?" He repeated.

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, master Orochimaru. Young Sasuke Uchica is **in love** with **a human**."

Orochimaru grimaced at that. "Vampire and human can't love." He replied somewhat angrily. Sasuke was his. His only!

"But…" Kabuto continued now smirking. "I wouldn't say that he is just human."

Orochimaru calmed at that, now interested. "How?"

"Well, this little boy seems to be-"

Lightning interrupted them, covering Kabuto's last words. But Orochimaru had heard him, and was now grinning like a madman. "Is that sssso?" He laughed evilly. "Who would have guesssssed that their still alive?! Thisss isssss a real jackpot!"

Kabuto still smirked widely. "And his brother is **that **Kyuubi."

"Perfect! Looks like my net hassss grown bigger to catch some more fissssh to me, huh? Kabuto."

"Yes, master."

Orochimaru hissed happily to himself and leaned back on his couch. "Sssasuke, Kyuubi, and then there'sss…"

Gym was the most popular period, particularly when they had VOLLEYBALL!

Everyone was running to dodge ball which flew from side to other over net.

"Hurry! Hurry! Dodge it!"

"It's mine!"

"Arrrgh!"

"Nice one!"

"Ah! I'll take it!"

"Uh-oh…"

"Match point! Return ball to the other side of net." Their gym teacher, Anko yelled from her seat beside their game-area.

Blond, light blue eyed girl, Ino Yamanaka sent ball to fly rough over net.

Naruto ran under it to dodge but crushed together with Kiba, so their foreheads hit painfully on each other.

Kiba was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head and whining some curses. Then he spotted Naruto who was lying unconscious. "N-Naruto! Hang in there!"

There was some blood flowing across his face from wound on his forehead. It wasn't big, but a still lot of blood was gushing out of it.

Anko and pupils stared in shock how Naruto's blood drained his shirt and hair. Finally Anko snapped out of it, scooped him into her arms and turned to leave. "Okay, you little runts. I'm going to take Uzumaki to nurse. You just do whatever you want while I'm gone. But you can't leave home."

There was some groaning from students.

_**Twilililing.**_

"_Huh?"_

_**Twilililing.**_

"_Is that… a phone?" _

_**Twilililing. **_

"_It's not mine." _

_**Twilili-piip!**_

"_Whose is it?" _

"Hey, Sharingan?"

"_Is that Sasuke's voice?!"_

"Yeah… Yes, he's still unconscious."

"_I am?" _

"Hn. Non of your business."

"_What? What are you two talking about?"_

"That's possible. Do you think… it's that… what Kyuubi mentioned? Should we tell to Naruto?"

"_Tell about what?"_

"… How much will he chance?"

"_Chance?! What?! No! No! I'm not chancing! What are you talking about?! Sasuke…" _

"Ok… Ok. Bye."

_**Piip.**_

Naruto heard a sigh and Sasuke murmuring his name. He opened his eyes slowly to get used to bright light. Naruto groaned as he forced his eyes open. There was some weird pumping feeling in his head. Like a heartbeats. "Sasuke…?" He asked in tired tone. He saw Sasuke's handsome face and honey coloured eyes which reflected lot of worry.

"Naruto? Thank God, you're awake." He said with that very same silky voice which was sending warm, tingly shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto muttered something that Sasuke couldn't really hear, even thought he had amazing hearing. He frowned. "Naruto." He said now seriously.

Naruto stared up at him, confused. "What was that phone call about?"

Sasuke was startled that dobe had heard it, but masked it with cold, unreadable expression.

Naruto frowned too. "Sasuke, take that stupid expression of from your face. I don't like it." He replied while fingering bandage on his forehead. Had he and Kiba hit on each other that hard?

Sasuke nodded and let his real feelings leek out. His expression chanced from unreadable to extremely worried and uneasy. "That call… Kyuubi got so worried about you… He thought that you would…" He made a face and shook his head to clear all that information his head.

Naruto pondered with whatever to push him on to tell or not. Sasuke's face was twisted in agony, and Naruto hated it. "Will I find out on my own later?" He asked.

Sasuke lifted his bowed head to look at Naruto. He nodded slowly. "Yes. It will happen."

Naruto nodded too. If he was going to eventually find out, then he wouldn't dig in to it anymore. "Okay. I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Too late." Naruto said, smiling playfully as he tugged Sasuke closer to himself. Only problem about it was that Sasuke didn't move. Naruto pouted. "Why are vampires so strong? To us humans it's so hard to pull you closer." He tried to pull him down on the bed more forcefully. Nope. Sasuke didn't move, but he seemed to get the message.

Sasuke stood up.

"… _Or then not." _He thought as he let go of his vampire.

Sasuke gave a quick peck on his nose and smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry. I'll be back later when your father isn't behind your door listening us."

Naruto stared at him eyes wide. "Say what?"

To Sasuke it took only second to walk over his door, open it, and uncover his dad who now laid flat on the ground. Probably because he had been so tightly against Naruto's bedroom's door, listening their conversation.

Arashi scratched back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that." With that he ran downstairs to report his wife about anything important.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Sorry. They're quite overprotective. Just like my brother, but more worse."

Sasuke flashed a bright smile to him and then walked out from the door.

Naruto lay down and stared at his alarm clock.

Softly and silently, like to not wake up silent night that was hiding him, vampire made his way to Naruto's balcony. Slowly he opened the glass door which separated him from his prey. He tiptoed to blonde's side, lifted his head up a little to expose prey's neck. He leaned it and bared his fangs to taste this… creature.

Soft _thump _sound made vampire to back off and leap over the balcony to the silent night. He could smell it. There was another vampire making its way to Naruto Uzumaki's bedroom.

Sasuke sniffed the air. There was some unfamiliar scent… scent of other vampire. "Naruto!" He yelped as horror started to freeze his heart. That other vampire had been in his mate's room. What if…

Naruto tossed around under his blanket. He could sense someone. Someone who smelt like blueberries and mint. "…Sasuke…?" He asked as he tried to sit up to see if it really was his love one.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he saw that Naruto was alright. "Thank you God!" He whispered to himself. Then he crawled closer to Naruto on his bed.

Naruto felt himself blush as he gave some room to Sasuke, who was now sitting beside him, stroking his cheek gently.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's red face. "Dobe."

"TEME! YOU BASTARD VAMPIRE PERVERT! I AM NOT DOBE!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could. Unfortunately Naruto's mother had woken up.

(A/N: "Well, of course if you yell as loud as you can so others will become deaf.")

"Naruto! What's wrong honey?!" She called from her bedroom.

"Nothing mom!" Naruto called back. "Just a… bad dream!"

Sasuke stiffened at that, and Naruto felt it. He shooed Sasuke and kissed his forehead. He knew how it hurt Sasuke when he said something like; Nightmare, monster and things like that when Sasuke was connected to it. "It's okay. I had to lie to her. You're not nightmare… you're like my deepest and the most wonderful fantasy. But you're not. You're alive, right here and now." He let out a deep sigh. "This is still like a dream. I being with you… it feel so unreal that I'm afraid you're just illusion."

Sasuke smiled slightly and bent over to capture his dobe's lips. It was sweet and gentle kiss, very loving and comforting.

Naruto felt dizzy and really good and aroused. He wanted Sasuke to take him so badly… He wanted more than he could get. He knew it, but he still wanted.

They both desired each other more than anything. Desiring, desiring and desiring, until they can't let go anymore. They keep on wanting and taking, but when they have taken everything from each other, they want that same again. They want more and more. There is no end to that. Only the two of them desiring and loving in denied love. Never letting go, never pushing away. Always pulling against each other, unable to let go. They are each other's life and world. Even thought other is vampire, and other is not… they still love. They still want. They still need each other to stand beside themselves. This has no end, this hungry love.

Naruto panted hard while pulling his vampire closer. He kissed back hungrily, and clutched on Sasuke's black shirt tightly, like he would suddenly disappear.

Sasuke felt how blood in Naruto's wanes rushed, burning like a fire. He could hear his heart pumping like it would not last longer. It was painful. Painful thirst was tearing him apart, luring him to bite his lover to taste his sweet blood. Bite him, so he would become one of **them**. Bite to give him eternal life, eternal love and eternal power. They would be with each other… forever. "Naruto." He whispered with lust filled animalistic rumble. "Be mine."

Naruto moaned. It was so tempting. So tempting that it hurt. He wanted to surrender to vampire on top of him. He wanted to become Sasuke's. Only his. How could he not want it? How could he deny that love Sasuke was giving to him, even though it would end up to lead him to the lusty, blood thirsty, loving life, which had no end? If you could give your life to someone who you love, how could you not give it?

Sasuke leaned forth hovering over Naruto's neck. He licked it, causing his lover to moan. "Please. Become mine. Only mine. I love you." He whispered.

Naruto whimpered when he felt something wet touch his neck. "Sasuke." He moaned.

"I love you. I love you so much." Sasuke continued whispering. He bared his fangs and licked his lips hungrily.

Naruto wasn't afraid. Somehow he just wasn't. He was ready. He wanted it. If it was Sasuke who would do it, then he would become his. "I love you too." He whispered, turning his head to give more room for Sasuke to work.

Sasuke pressed his lips on that delicious skin of his lover, feeling something wet flowing across his cheeks. Tears. "Naruto." He whimpered. "I love you."

"I want to be with you… forever." Naruto whispered lovingly.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and gripped on Naruto's shirt, leaning forwards more, baring his fangs against his dobe's flesh. Hungrily loving.

_Elsie-Vive: "I had a little problem in this chapter. I couldn't decide if I should take their relationship further or make some action. And as you see I then made it to become something like this… Read 'n' Review! ^^"_


	4. Sorry

Sorry, but this story won't continue... ever. When Elsie-Vive wrote this she was about 14 or 15 years old... now she is 18. It's been at least 3 years and she kinda doesn't want to write this anymore... (No... I'm not her. We just used this same account because she didn't want to register here... I'm Kizutin).

We are very sorry about this, but you just have to imagine what could have happened yourself... or something. I'm just writing this because of those "Please update!" emails I keep getting about this...


End file.
